


Arya Stark's Nightmare

by FieldsofSakuraTrees



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldsofSakuraTrees/pseuds/FieldsofSakuraTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya has a nightmare, who else does she turn to but her brother Jon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arya Stark's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Game of thrones or its characters.

Takes Place Before the Series when Arya is a child

Arya POV

I was walking through the God’s wood alone, I don’t know why. It is quite unusual, Father usually sends guards with me when I go outside the castle walls. It is cold and it is snowing as I walk. I come upon the Weirwood tree and kneel down to pray. Something I have seen my father do several times.

I pray to the old gods to keep my family safe. As I am praying I do not hear the snap of twigs behind me and I do not know someone is behind me until I feel a hand make its way around my throat. 

I turn around and fight against this unknown enemy, but I am easily overpowered. I feel tears running down my cheeks as I feel the cold metal of the knife slice my throat.

I bolt up in my bed, safe and sound in my room. I am shaking as tears pour from my cheeks I do not feel safe in bed and all I can think about is the man's knife making it way towards me.

I jump out of my bed careful not to make too much noise and wake up the guards. I think of the options before me I could go to my mother and father’s room but, my father would probably just tell me to face my fears and be brave. I could go to my eldest brother, Rob’s room but he’d probably call me a baby and have the guards escort me back to my room. There is Sansa but she is about as good at fighting as I am so she would be no help. There is only one option left Jon.

I creep out in the hallway making no noise but the pitter patter of my feet against the castle floor. I see Jon’s door and open it slowly and quietly, but fail miserably. My half-brother Jon bolts up in bed immediately ready to fight whatever intruders there may be. I came from behind the door and closed it as quietly as I could behind me. Jon saw me and sat with his head against the backboard rubbing the sleep from his eyes. ‘What’s the matter Arya’ he said quietly still half asleep.

‘I had a nightmare’ came my reply small and mouselike. He gave a small grin and lifted the corner of his blanket, a silent invitation to get in. I smiled and rushed in jumping on the bed earning a small chuckle from Jon. He grabbed me in a big bear hug and started tickling my sides.

I plead for mercy and he stopped the smile still on his face. He told me he would protect me from the nightmares. I nodded into his chest and closed my eyes feeling safe and content. Needless to say I didn’t have any nightmares that night.


End file.
